


Daydreaming

by Anthony_Draws



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy, I just want them to be happy okay???, Nothing Bad Happens For Once, expedition - Freeform, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Draws/pseuds/Anthony_Draws
Summary: When an expedition goes surprisingly well, Mike gets lost in his thoughts a little. What could be out there, in this giant world they barely knew?





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly written because I am so upset about the lack of good Mike fanfiction so I thought I might as well throw out some mediocre fanfic...?

They had made more progress than they had expected and as a result, everyone was very cheerful. Probably more cheerful than anyone had been on an expedition of the Survey Corps ever before. They had gotten past the forest with only a few bruises and some torn shirts.

 

Erwin was skeptical of the situation still – of course he was, it was his job after all – but even he was smiling.

  
With how well everything went, they decided to set up camp in between a few trees that formed a somewhat lopsided circle, feeling that they provided enough safety from the titans for now. The recruits made a fire and helped set up tents while the older soldiers set up everything for a nice supper.

 

The mood was great and morale was high.

 

“Mike, we need more fresh water. Is there anything nearby?”

 

Mike had barely noticed his Commander walking towards him. It had rained a few hours ago and the air smelled lovely, fresh and clean. A little to the south some bushes were in bud and the nectar of their blossoms was sweet and left the fields buzzing with energy from the bugs.

 

“There is. I’ll go get it.” Mike finally declared.

 

He went to get one of the horses and a cart with barrels for more fresh water before making his way down to a little stream he had become aware of between the blossoms and the dry earth lapping on the last of the puddles. The horse was as relaxed as the rest of them, knowing fully well that they were safe for now.

 

Once they reached the small stream, the horse began to browse as Mike sat down on a boulder. He laid one of the barrels into the stream, waiting for it to fill up.

 

When there was still no sign of danger, he decided to take off his shoes for now and relax his sore feet in the cold water. The first barrel was full now and as long as he put his feet into the stream behind the barrel, the water would remain clean. Shoving the second barrel into the stream, he sat back down and wiggled his toes around before dipping them into the cold water. Despite the surprising coolness biting his flesh at first, he quickly relaxed into the feeling and sighed at the relaxation.

 

One might think that after all those years in the gear, he would no longer be so sensitive when it came to leather burns, but every time he allowed his body to relax and react to the pain, he still found himself flinching and frowning.

 

The horse nuzzled his shoulder for a second, as if inquiring when they would go back.

 

“Just two more barrels. We’ll head back soon.”

 

As if satisfied with that answer, the horse went back to chewing on the tasty bits of grass growing right next to the water.

 

At times like this it became very clear to Mike that he had no idea what was out there, that he didn’t know the world he lived in at all. There might be so much more to life than he would ever know, a paradise where the air smelled sweet and the ground was rich and fruitful. There may be a land so overflowing with food and nature that nobody would ever have to go hungry again.

 

And even though he couldn’t know how far that land was, if he would ever find it at all, he knew that he had to keep going for this. The mere possibility of safety and commonweal was worth fighting for. As long as he kept going, there was a chance he could help humanity reach this place, wherever it was.

 

Moving his feet around in the water, he thought about the ocean. He had no idea what it would actually look like, but he had heard of it. Water as far as the eye can see. What might that be like? Could one see the shore on the other side? And how big must fish be in there?? Would the water even feel the same? Would it be warmer? Colder? And how would it smell?

 

He tried to think of any smell that would fit the image in his mind. Maybe a bit of fish, a bit of grass and something like the rain?

 

Mike was brought back to reality when a cold hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Daydreaming?” Erwin chuckled before sitting down next to his friend, pulling off his shoes and hanging his feet into the cold water as well. “Oh, it’s fresher than I anticipated.”

 

Mike just shrugged. He had not exactly been daydreaming, had he? He was just thinking. About what may be out there. During the day while feeling like he was dreaming. But daydreaming had such a negative connotation…

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Realizing that the barrel was already filled, Mike jumped up, almost slipping, before pulling the barrel out of the water and shoving it towards the card. With the last barrel placed in the stream, he sat back down.

 

“I trust you.” Mike suddenly stated.

 

“Huh? Where did that come from?”

 

“I just...I trust you to lead us. I trust you to set humanity free from this curse. The Titans.”

 

Erwin let out a hearty chuckle, still clearly surprised but happy.

 

They usually didn’t talk about it like this. They talked about plans and about missions, about expeditions and recruits, but never just about hopes and dreams. It felt like they had forgotten those things existed up until now. That the fights took those thoughts away from them.

 

“So what were you thinking about if that is the outcome?”

 

“The world. The ocean.”

 

And with that they sat in silence, both deeply in thought but sometimes smiling gently at each other, their eyes full of hope they both thought lost before. One day, they will be free. They will all be free. Mankind will thrive again and until then, they will keep on fighting for what is right.

 

They will keep fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it :D


End file.
